


I Think You and I Should Stay the Same

by annewithane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of divorce, no smut but there is a mention of a blow job, not really a bakery au but there is a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: Anne is coming to stay with Harry and Louis over the holidays after her divorce which is why Harry decides it's would be the worst time to tell her Louis and him are together so naturally they decide to play platonic mates for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecourtofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecourtofdreams/gifts).



> Original Prompt: Harry always bakes exactly three batches of chocolate chip cookies when he's nervous. This time, he's baking because he has to tell his boyfriend, Louis, that his family is staying with them for the holidays. The problem is that their family doesn't quite know that Harry and Louis are together yet. They decide to keep it a secret for the holidays so that Harry's family doesn't watch them too closely. The secret will eventually come out, after Harry bakes far too many cookies over the holidays and Louis drops a few too many "subtle" hints. Lots of fluff.

“Haz!” 

Louis buries his face in his forearm. 

It’s Sunday and that means sleep. Until much later than whatever time it currently is.

“Harry,” he mumbles against his skin. Harry will make it better.

“In the kitchen, what?” 

Louis smiles. “Harry,” Louis curls himself further into the blankets, flipping himself onto Harry's side of the bed in the process. It’s also fucking cold. “Can you come close the blinds?”

He hears Harry laugh. Which is rude. “Do it yourself.” He can also hear Harry making tea. So that’s nice.

“Come carry me to the kitchen.” It’s Louis’ birthday next week, he deserves at least a month of pampering. And even though Harry’s been bring home new treats from his bakery everyday as somewhat of a countdown – that is for his birthday, definitely not Christmas – he can never be too spoiled.

Louis smiles at Harry’s sigh. Harry will be a good husband. 

“I’m only doing this because I have news.” Harry skips through the door of their bedroom wearing nothing but bright yellow pants. “So don’t get used to it.” He does this at least twice a week. Louis is very used to it.

Harry leans onto the bed and presses a light kiss against Louis’ face. His lips land somewhere between Louis nose and right ear, making Louis’ smile widen. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck as he starts standing back up and wraps his legs tightly around Harry's waist.

“Hi.” Louis presses his chin against Harry’s bare shoulder. He smells like french toast. “Are we getting a divorce?” He mumbles against Harry's neck as Harry's manoeuvres them both out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

“A divorce for a period of time, yes.”

“Does that mean we need to get married first?”

“Sure.” He sits down on one of the chairs next to the kitchen table and keeps Louis in his grip so he falls into his lap. It's something they've mastered after failing multiple times. All of which were a hundred percent Harry's fault. “My mum called this morning and she wants to come here for Christmas this year. Something about renovating the kitchen. And she misses me or something.”

Louis puts his hands on both of Harry’s cheeks. “Your family is going to stay in our one bedroom flat for the holidays?”

“Three days. And just my mum.”

“Okay. I’m used to a packed Christmas, I don’t mind, it will be fun. We can cook Christmas dinner ourselves and we’ll have to get a nicer tree. No more naked birthday but we can actually give your mum her gifts on Christmas and,” he stops, “you haven’t told your mum we’re dating yet have you?” 

Harry buries his face in Louis’ neck. “No.”

Louis’ chest move with his laugh. He presses in closer to Harry, moving his arms to around his stomach. “Is Gemma blessing us with her presence?” 

“Yes,” Harry nods, “her and Els are coming for Christmas.” That was at the top of Harry's list for why they should live in London. Because Gemma will always be near for the holidays.

“Sounds good.” Louis swings his legs back and forward.

“Mum still doesn't know about us.”

“It’s not a problem,” Louis pats Harry’s hair down, “call Anne up, tell her you found yourself a hubby.”

“She just got a divorce, Louis.”

Louis knows it's been a few months since said divorce. 

Louis knew it wasn’t great between Des and Anne for a while. It was one of the reasons why Harry didn’t want to go back home after university and why they found this beautiful shit hole after rooming together with a few friends during their last couple of years of uni and they all left the city. A month later and shit happened. As in, Harry fell deeply in love with Louis. And Louis indulged him. And at the same time Anne told Harry that Des and her were getting a divorce and Harry didn’t know what to say. And still doesn't. “Use the word boyfriend.”

“She said she couldn't wait to be around single people.”

“I’m sure she meant that as a joke more than anything.”

“Louis, this her first Christmas without Des. We’re going to ruin it for her.”

“You’re going to ruin my birthday.”

“Louis.” He butts his forehead against Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m kidding!” He plays with Harry's hair, pushing it behind his ears. “I'm kidding. Let’s get a divorce,” he whispers, pressing his cheek against Harry’s. “It’s going to be my favourite birthday yet.”

“It’s situational, we can still be married in our own room.”

“You’re lucky I love you a whole lot and am willing to indulge you and follow you into this charade.”

“You’re lucky I let you.”

“Mhm,” Louis hums through his wide smile.

“Okay,” Harry taps his butt, “let me get you some tea, I made cookies too.” 

“Thanks for being my favourite boyfriend,” Louis sighs while Harry manoeuvres him off his lap and onto the chair over.

“Fuck off.” Harry sticks his tongue out before pressing his lips against Louis’.

**

Louis rounds the corner on his way to the teacher’s lounge after he's finished with his last class of students to find Eleanor. They have a very confusing carpool system and he relies completely on Eleanor to keep up with it. 

He finds Eleanor ready with her coat on and she tells him Gemma’s waiting outside for them. 

Gemma is parked too far away from the door for this kind of weather and he lets her know the second he opens the car door.

“Hi to you too,” she replies. Gemma's always so nice to Louis. 

He's about to tell her he wishes Harry had picked him up today instead of her when his phone goes off.

It's Harry. 

Wanting chocolate chips, of course.

“Gemma,” Louis leans forward in the backseat, “you know how I’m your favourite and your brother is a pain in the arse at Christmas?”

“Rude, but continue.”

“He needs chocolate chips.” He reaches past Gemma and Eleanor to grab the aux cord.

“Course he does. What’s wrong now?” Apparently Harry’s reliance on baking chocolate chip cookies during times of stress did not start when he met Louis.

“Your beautiful mum is staying at our house in for the holidays.”

She hums. “And she doesn't know you two are together?”

“What, still?” Eleanor turns around to face Louis from the passenger seat. “Hasn't it almost been a year?”

“But she's was going through a divorce.” Louis says at the same time as Gemma. Her tone a little more serious than Louis’.

“But she's not anymore,” Eleanor unhelpfully supplies.

“Yeah,” Gemma pears at Louis through the rear view mirror. “What's his excuse now?”

“She wants to be around single people though,” Louis says, texting Harry back the emoji with the tongue sticking out that he knows Harry will take as a confirmation that he'll get his damn chocolate. Not that he needs confirmation, of course Louis was going to get him anything he wants.

“What, does she think you two just room together cause you're such good friends?” Gemma asks. A good question. Louis has no idea what Harry’s said to his mum about why they share a bed.

“I mean we did, for like a month. I don't know, she knows we roomed together in uni and just continued on after we graduated, I guess. So Harry wants to lead her to believe we’re just the best of friends. Hence the increase in baking. Hence the need for chocolate chips.”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll get him his chocolate chips.”

They get Harry his chocolate chips and five boxes of candy canes just in case the five back at their flat isn’t enough.

“Harry!” Louis calls as he slams the door behind him.

“What?” Harry yells from the loo.

“I'm home!” Louis waltzes in swinging around the bag of chocolate and candy canes.

“I know. I heard the door.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis tries not to laugh.

He tosses the shopping bag on the counter, immediately taking out a candy cane for himself.

He hears Harry coming down the hall and not a second later he's pressing against Louis’ back. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi,” he hums around the candy cane.

“Get the chocolate chips?”

“Yes.” 

**

It's Tuesday and Anne gets here in three days. 

Louis is still in bed. 

Harry gets up at five to open the bakery most mornings and Louis gets up with him and doesn't move for two hours.

Except today he’s wasting valuable watch-harry-and-do-nothing time by worrying about what they’re going to do regarding the Anne situation. 

Harry’s somewhere brushing his teeth very unhelpfully and Louis is still under the blankets, staring at the ceiling. “We have one bedroom. What are we supposed to tell her?”

“We shack up to save money.” Harry says, entering the bedroom again and attempting to fix his hair and stick on his shoes at the shame time.

“Harry.” Louis snaps his head to face Harry on his right.

“She’s not going to come into our room. We shared a room in dorms, it’s no different. We'll tell her there are two beds in here, she’ll never know.”

“Well you know your mum more than me, if you think this is going to work, by all means,” Louis sings, throwing his arms out in defeat. 

Louis pretended not to have feelings for Harry all through university, he’s pretty sure he can do it for three days. He’s not sure about Harry, with his cookie problem and what not.

“It’ll work,” Harry says, flopping his upper body onto the bed and over top of Louis and pressing his head into Louis’ chest. 

Louis pats his hair with one hand and circles his waist with the other. He’s trying to be positive because it’s clear Harry’s a little nervous about the whole ordeal. 

Harry shifts on the bed. A couple elbows in the side before his lips reach Louis’. Then it’s a mix of kisses and their lips just resting on each others.

“Mm mkay,” Louis hums. He doesn’t want to move. “Okay I have to get ready.” He reluctantly pulls his hands off Harry’s waist pressing one more kiss against his pout. And another. "Need to get up."

Two more days and it’s the holidays.

And then Anne.

“Okay,” Harry mumbles, “go shape the youth of today.” He looks at the clock before sighing, “I need to go.”

“Four today, yeah?” Louis buttons up Harry’s shirt before pressing another kiss on his open mouth and then he untangles their legs. 

“I'll be there.” He pats Louis’ arse, or attempts to before standing up and grabbing his bag from the end of their bed. 

“Bring me a scone, yeah?” Louis asks, shuffling to prop himself up on his elbows, watching Harry as he floats around the room. 

“Yes, yes.”

“Okay,” he says, looking around the room for anything he’s missed. “Goodbye.” He jogs over to Louis, pressing a quick kiss on his forehead with his hand wrapped around the back of Louis’ neck.

“You look very pretty today.” Louis smiles and puckers his lips.

Harry laughs, “thanks babe, you too.” He presses his lips against Louis’.

“Thank you,” Louis whispers back.

“Okay, bye. Bye.” He presses a few more kisses against Louis’ lips and then flips the covers over Louis’ face and is gone.

**

“Hello,” Louis says, hopping into Harry’s car.

Harry’s got a ridiculous smile on his face and it brightens Louis’ mood immediately. 

“Hi. Here is your scone.” Harry drops a paper bag in Louis’ lap before smacking a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks for reminding me why I put up with you.” Louis’ quickly does up his seat belt before diving into the bag for the scone. 

“My scones, is it?” Harry laughs, pulling out onto the road.

Louis nods with his mouth full. “And your croissants and bread and cake and-”

“I get it.” Harry cuts him off with a light shove. “I’m a brilliant baker. It’s okay though,” he smiles and Louis prepares himself, “because I’m only with you because of your arse.”

“Knew it.” Louis looks over to see Harry giggling with his entire upper body. Harry starts running through his day and the customers that he had today at the shop and then Louis goes through his day and about how all his students wanted to do was re-enact scenes from terrible Christmas movies.

Louis finishes his scone and Harry immediately pulls out another one for him which Louis gladly takes from him.

Louis looks over at Harry during a red light. “Looking forward to seeing your mum.”

Harry laughs, peering over at him with a smirk. “Are you?”

“Course, yeah.”

“Good, good.” Harry breathes out.

“We’re going to be so good at being just friends,” Louis says, still picking at the scone. “A hundred percent platonic.”

“Thank for trying to make me feel better but no, we’re not.”

Louis leans over in his chair to feed Harry a piece of scone. “We’ll not completely fail at being just friends.”

**

Louis finds Harry in the kitchen early in the morning of the day Anne is set to arrive. Surprisingly, he only has one batch of cookies already made.

“Morning, bum,” Louis crowds against Harry’s back.

They spend the morning making more preparations for Christmas. Last minute touches on the Christmas tree, wrapping up presents, making sure they have all the food they need and baking some holidays treats.

Harry leaves just after lunch to check on the bakery, to make sure everything is ready to be closed for the next two days for the holidays. Louis uses that time to wrap his gifts for Harry that he couldn’t well wrap in front of him and then talks to his mum for a good hour about both of their Christmas plans. 

Harry returns with a bunch of leftovers from the bakery and they spend the next few hours on the kitchen floor eating sweets with a bottle of red and singing Christmas carols.

Eventually Harry’s mum texts him that she’s at their building and waiting outside.

“Okay, I’m going to go help her with her shit.” Harry grabs Louis’ face and kisses him quickly. 

“I’ll put on the kettle and clean this up,” Louis says while Harry stands and drags Louis up with him.

Louis looks around the room for anything out of place. He knows that Anne saw how much of a mess he was when Harry and him shared a dorm in their first year of uni and this is his chance to redeem himself.

“Louis!” Anne opens her arms the second she walks in the door.

“Hello! Hi, Anne.” Louis smiles bright. 

“Louis! Good to see you, love.” She pulls him into a tight hug. 

“How was your trip?” Louis steps back next to Harry. He has to pull his hand back after reaching for Harry’s waist. 

He’s not good at this.

Anne doesn't seem to notice though and Louis exhales quietly as she smiles brightly at him. 

“Good, hun. Really good.” 

Harry turns to the living room, opening up his arm. “Well, this is your room for the next few days,” he breathes out.

“It's perfect. Thanks, love,” she smiles gratefully, throwing her coat on the coat rack and placing her shoes by the mat.

They all hover for a second until Harry bounces on the spot. “I'll finish dinner if you want to get yourself settled.”

“Sure.” Anne takes her bags from where Harry left them and moves them next to the couch in the living room.

“Um, Louis,” Harry says on his way to the kitchen.

“Harry,” Louis replies. He’s trying really hard not to laugh. They should've done a dry run of this in front of their friends.

“Mind setting the table?”

“Not at all.” Louis passes Harry to the kitchen.

“Louis,” Harry chides in a whisper, smacking Louis’ butt as he passes him.

“Harry.” Louis matches his tone.

“We’re so bad at this.”

“Shh, we’re fucking great. Don’t touch my arse. That’s gay.” 

Harry laughs quickly before fixing his face in a pout. “This was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

“It was great, babe,” Louis shushes him, grabbing the nice plates from the cupboard and the plain, boring cutlery because that’s all they have. “But you know, we could always, just, start making out on the table. Tell your mum we just found out we’re in love. Tell her it was her spirit and presence that made us realize.”

“Great idea,” Harry mocks. They work in silence, Harry fixing together supper and Louis pouring the rest of the wine from this afternoon into glasses.

When Louis’ satisfied with the table, he slides up next to Harry. “Do you want me to take an early night and you can spend some time alone with your mum?”

“No?” Harry asks like it was the most absurd question on earth. “No, no, that’s okay.”

“Alright.” Louis puts his hands up, backing away and taking his spot at the table. 

Anne eventually walks into the kitchen and finds her seat at the table. They eat together and catch up on each other’s lives and move into the living room after a bit to finish dinner with the TV playing a random Christmas movie in the background. Harry’s sitting on the couch with Anne and Louis’ on the chair just to the side of them. Perfect placement for him to look over at Harry and make faces at him throughout the movie getting him to laugh at inappropriate times.

“So,” Harry starts, getting up from the couch and refilling everyone’s drink. “Gemma’s going to take you to her and Els’ place tomorrow night. Louis and I are going out for his birthday.”

“That’s right, Christmas Eve baby.” Anne says, facing Louis. “How old are you turning?”

“Twenty five,” Louis smiles, fixing his fringe.

“And you're seeing your family after Christmas then?” She asks.

Louis nods, turning his body towards Anne. “We’re actually going to my mum’s right when you leave. Probably follow you right out the door.” 

“You're going too, Harry?”

“Yup,” Harry tries to smile while falling back on the couch next to his mum.

“Well, that should be nice.” 

If she thinks it's strange at all she doesn't press. She seem genuinely excited for Harry to be going.

Even briefly talking about taking Harry home sends a thrill through himself. It’s the first time Harry will be spending more than a few hours with all of his family. Both Lottie and Jay have been over at their flat for a few nights but now Harry gets the full package.

They eventually retire to their bedroom, their shared bedroom, after a few more glasses.

“That went well,” Louis whispers as they fall into bed.

Harry smiles before pressing his lips against Louis’ and sighing into the kiss. “Did it?”

**

It’s light outside by the time Louis wakes up and he already feels older. He yawns, stretching both his arms out before he drops one on Harry’s stomach and pulls himself closer to him. “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t open his eyes, he just sticks a hand out to cover Louis’ mouth. 

“I’m twenty five,” Louis whispers against Harry’s hand.

Harry laughs, opening his eyes and moving his hands to Louis’ neck and pulling him into a kiss. “Happy birthday, bum,” Harry says into his mouth.

“Happy me day,” Louis giggles.

“Love you, you silly boy.”

“Yeah, you better.” Louis says, flipping a leg over Harry so he’s straddling Harry’s hips. “Best birthday gift,” Louis mumbles as his lips find Harry’s again.

“Hm?” Harry breathes out.

“Waking up to your morning breath.”

Harry beams at that. “You’re welcome, then.” Harry kisses him again. “Okay, old man. Up, up.” 

Louis groans as Harry maneuvers out from under him and pulls them both up into sitting position. “It’s my birthday,” Louis whines and grabs Harry’s face to bring him into another kiss. Because he wants a kiss but also to distract Harry from whatever in the world would motivate him to leave this bed.

“Shower,” Harry laughs into the kiss. “Need to shower and then brunch is waiting for us at the bakery.” 

Louis pulls away from the kiss with his eyebrows raised. “Opening the bakery just for me?”

“Mhm,” Harry nods, pulling at Louis’ hands to get him off the bed with him.

“Yay.” Louis jumps out of bed and pushing Harry back on it before running to the shower.

They fool around in the shower until the water turns cold and Louis gets impatient about his scones that are waiting for him.

Anne's already up in the living room when they come out, dressed and ready to go.

“Happy Birthday, love,” she smiles, bringing Louis into a warm hug.

“Thanks, Anne.”

The bakery is a short drive from their flat. The streets are busy with excitement and probably a decent amount of stress but Louis loves it.

Louis knocks Harry's hand with his own while Harry unlocks the place with his other. 

“Let me turn the lights on.” Harry runs in before Louis and Anne get any closer to light up the store. 

The Christmas decorations are all still up with lights hanging on the walls and Harry's disappeared to turn on Christmas music when Louis and Anne walk in.

He reappears with a big smile and one of his fancy cakes personalized for Louis “Don't tell Jay I gave you cake for breakfast,” he laughs, setting it on one of the tables in the middle and motioning Louis and Anne to sit.

Louis locks his lips and Anne and Harry both burst into a beautiful rendition of Happy Birthday. 

***

“Okay, we’re heading out. We’ll be back just after nine maybe.” Harry waves to Anne as they bundle up in their coats by the door. “Have fun at Gem’s and remind them that the second they get up to come over.”

Harry makes Louis wait outside of the Uber while he instruct the driver on where they're going which is very unnecessary.

“Okay, ready.” Harry steps back and opens the door for Louis.

“Where are we going?” Louis glares at him.

“It’s a surprise, get in, get in.” He ushers Louis in the car and follows in behind him grabbing his hand right away.

Louis plays with Harry's rings on his fingers while they pull out of the parking lot. “What are you going to tell your mum when we get married?”

Harry looks at Louis with softened eyes. “You’re too much of a pain in my arse for me to ever marry,” he says leaning over for a kiss.

“Like anyone else would put up with you,” he smiles, poking Harry in the stomach. “And your silly little stunts.” 

“Mhm,” Harry dismisses. 

Harry wants to marry Louis so bad. Louis can tell.

The streets are quieter now. Everyone having retired from their last minute Christmas shopping. Louis’ was pretty sure he knew where they were going before he got in the car but he’s extra sure now. “Harry,” Louis whispers, pulling their hands onto his lap, “are we going to Nosh?”

Harry smirks, not saying anything for a second. “No, it didn’t even occur to me to take to you to your favourite restaurant on your birthday.”

“I’m in love with you.” Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hmm.”

Louis smacks his arm with his free hand. “It’s my birthday.”

“I’m in love with you too,” Harry smiles.

“You love me so much.”

“I love you a decent amount.” Harry brushes Louis’ hair out of his face as they pull up outside the restaurant.

Harry’s made a reservation so they walk right up to their table. Louis’ favourite spot by the window.

It’s quiet and peaceful and perfect and Harry tries to hold Louis’ hand the whole time.

**

“Harry,” Louis whispers as they reach the door to their apartment. “Harry.” It's his birthday and he deserves attention. Especially from Harry.

“Sh, sh.” Harry kisses him. “Don’t know if mum’s back.” Harry takes out his keys. They're later than they said they'd be, of course. It's Louis’ birthday so dessert was a necessity and so was the walk through the streets that Harry dragged him through apparently. 

Louis would have dragged Harry if Harry hadn’t dragged him though. He loves when the streets are calm like tonight and he loves all the decorations that are up just for his birthday. Especially the mistletoe hanging in a doorway they found that Harry kissed him under. 

Also Anne is back. She's on her little couch reading with the TV on that fireplace channel. “Hi mum,” Harry whispers.

“Hey boys.” She looks up. “Fun night?”

“It was good, you?” Harry walks into the kitchen and brings out a bottle of water for both him and Louis. “How’s Gem?”

“Good, her and Els are great.”

“Good, sorry, if we disturbed you're reading. We’re heading to bed now too. See you in the morning.”

“Good night. Hope you had a good birthday, Louis.”

“It was great,” he smiles, “thank you.” One of his favourite birthdays yet. “Good night.”

He follows Harry down the hall while chugging his water.

“I had a good time tonight, Haz.” Louis mumbles, catching up to Harry and leaning into his shoulder as he leads them to their bedroom.

“I'm glad.” Harry pulls him into their room. “Come sit.” He flutters around the room grabbing Louis’ present from inside their closet and placing it on Louis’ lap. “Happy Birthday,” he says through his bitten lip.

The first thing he opens is a tea cup, Louis has a collection of tea cups from Harry, he'll add this one to it as well as the other one he knows he’ll get from him tomorrow. Next is a box of snacks that Harry always gets from Gemma and Eleanor that they get from their American neighbours. They keep a stock of it all in their pantry and give Harry free access on special occasions. Last is a sweater he'd been eyeing when Harry and him went shopping last week and he had been ninety percent sure Harry had bought it for him.

He pulls Harry into a hug. “Love you,” he smiles into his neck. “Thank you for my best birthday. Now,” he bounces out of his seat, “you can open one gift for Christmas Eve.”

“If you insist.”

Louis grabs one of Harry's gifts from his closet and chucks it on his lap. “You can’t open it in front of your mum anyway.”

“Mm I like it already.” 

“Calm down.” Louis bounces down next to Harry while he opens some fancy vibrator that had great reviews on it but Louis only bought because it’s rainbow coloured.

“Thanks Lou Lou. Love you, love you.” Harry kisses down Louis’ cheek.

“You’re a ridiculous boy, you know that.”

“You’re ridiculous. Let's get in bed and I'll blow you if you're quiet.”

He zips his lips and throws away the key before stripping out of his dress shirt and trousers into sweats as Harry does the same. “Next year you better get me a ring,” He says, throwing himself over the covers.

“You just want it all, don’t you,” Harry smiles, lowering himself on top of Louis.

“All of you, silly boy.”

**

“Louis!”

No.

Too early.

“Louis! Wake up, it's Christmas.”

Louis’ ridiculous boyfriend is sitting on his hips. 

“It's me day number two,” Louis mumbles. “Me day, the sequel.” He’s twenty five now. He’s too old to be up at this hour.

“Mmkay. Whatever day it is, get up.”

Louis opens one eye. “Do you have a dirty present for me too?”

Harry laughs, letting his upper body fall over Louis’. “Rain check on that, okay? Gem and Els are going to be here soon. So put on some clothes.” Harry smacks their lips together.

“Good thinking, Haz.”

Harry gets up, skipping out of the room. Leaving Louis in the cold.

Louis decides on a quick shower before going out to see the family. He wants to make sure Harry has at least a few minutes alone with his mum.

“Morning!” He greets everyone currently in his kitchen.

“Mister twenty five!” Gemma shouts, giving him a hug. 

“Merry Christmas, beautiful people,” he says to the room. He slides up next to Harry, grabbing him in a sideways hug in what he hopes is in a very friendly way.

“Merry Christmas,” Harry says quietly into the hug. “Mum and I made a full English so sit down.”

Louis takes his seat, sipping the mimosa placed so nicely in front of him. “This looks great.”

The table's loud with constant jump from topic to topic and with everyone talking over everyone and it’s a perfect Christmas meal. 

They continue drinking and move into the living room to open everyone’s gifts. It’s all a mess of wrapping paper and everyone taking turns shouting “thank you!” across the room. It's the perfect Christmas morning, full of noise and happiness and family. He can't wait to share this feeling with Harry for the rest of their lives. 

Louis gets his teacup from Harry. This one just say ‘fuck you i’m gay’ on it and Louis immediately washes it and pours some champagne in it. 

He also gets a fancy wool jacket from Harry that he puts on and curls up in it under Harry’s arm.

“Best Christmas,” he whispers.

Harry opens his assortment of random sweaters that Louis found out a vintage store that Eleanor took him too along with a note that says ‘I promise to always have chocolate chips in the flat’. 

Harry smiles down at the paper for a good ten seconds before turning his smile to Louis. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

They’re all not sober and spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the floor watching Christmas movies and discussing plans for the new year.

Gemma and Eleanor leave right after the huge supper they all helped prepare, on their way to another supper with Eleanor’s mum. Louis and Harry spend the rest of the night with Anne playing charades and drinking games until they’re all yawning in each other’s faces and decide to call it a night with tight hugs and big smiles. 

“Love Christmas with you,” Louis falls into Harry’s arms when they close the door of their bedroom behind them. “Never want one without you ever again.”

“It was good, wasn’t it?”

"Mhm," Louis nods. 

**

Louis wakes up the day after Christmas giddy to be seeing his family tonight. The bags were packed before Anne even got here, already ready to be taken out to the car. Louis and Harry both made a huge playlist for the trip and there’s a bag of Harry’s baking packed with an assortment of sweets to last the entire trip.

The morning passes quickly. Harry and Louis eat breakfast with Anne before they start heaving their bags to the door. Harry takes every opportunity to hug and touch his mum and Louis can tell Harry didn’t get nearly enough time with his mum. and He makes a mental note to schedule a trip to Cheshire whenever they both have time off next. Maybe next Christmas too, he thinks with a smile. 

“Alright,” Anne says, with her hands full of bags. “Have fun, say hi to Jay for me.” She pauses. “And I’m happy for you two," she whispers with a smile. 

“What?” Harry asks, looking between Anne and Louis.

“What!” Louis opens his mouth.

“I’m your mum for god's sake," she laughs. "You two seem good together.” She grabs Harry’s arm reassuringly. “I had a wonderful time.”

“We tried,” Harry pouts.

“You two had a shower together and then went out on a date for your birthday. And you wore your nice trousers, Harry.” 

Louis laughs. Harry only pulls out his nice pants for special occasions and when he’s trying to impress Louis. “Yeah, Harry could you have been more obvious?”

“Okay, you quiet down. You were no better. My mum just doesn't know you're regular trousers from your fancy trousers,” Harry laughs, grabbing Louis around his waist. “Mum, this is my boyfriend,” he whispers over Louis’ shoulder.

“Nice to meet you,” she laughs.

“Hi,” Louis smiles.

Harry swings Louis side to side with a proud smile on his face. 

“Would you have any interest in coming to see my mum with us?” Louis raises his eyebrows at Anne and then he looks up at Harry's on board with the idea.

“Yeah?” She perks up. “That would be nice. If your mum’s okay with it, of course.”

“Yeah, she's been dying to see you again.” Jay always asks about Anne whenever she facetimes him and Harry. They’ve always got on well from the day they dropped Harry and Louis off their first day of uni, both bonding over their babies growing up so fast. 

“Sure, I'm going to drop by and have lunch with Gemma and Eleanor but send me her address and I'll see you two tonight, yeah?” 

Harry nods excitedly. 

“Sounds good,” Louis smiles while Harry hugs his mum before she’s out the door. 

Harry turns to Louis after closing the door behind her with a smile Louis only admires for a second before he presses Harry against the door. “I love you but you’re shit at pretending not to be in love with me.”

“Shut your mouth, I did my best. Let’s go see your mum.”


End file.
